Automatic cleaners, utilizing the technology of artificial intelligence robots, are home appliances that have a function of floor cleaning. People who use the automatic cleaners are increasing due to the decreasing sale price of the automatic cleaners.
In view of an automatic cleaner, there is a gap between the floor and a bottom of a main body of the automatic cleaner. During operation, the automatic cleaner will climb up through a ramp bump to a higher level or surmount an obstacle when facing a bump or obstacles not in touch with the front bumper. However, after arriving at the highest level of the bump with ramp or obstacle, the automatic cleaner will face a dilemma that it can not return to its original place, due to the blocking of the front bumper. Furthermore, when the automatic cleaner surmounts the obstacle, it may cause a motor-driven wheel unit suspended in midair, and thus the automatic cleaner will not be able to move forward. Not only will it interrupt the operation, but it will cause severe power consumption, resulting in waste and inconvenience.
The present invention has arisen to obviate the afore-described disadvantages, and will make the automatic cleaner operate smoothly.